Boruto x Hinata lemons
by Zato roranora
Summary: Boruto is still angry at his dad for never being home and in an attempt to make his mom happy things escalate to fun levels ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just a short story, but I will be uploading longer ones soon

This is a Boruto x Hinata lemon fanfic so if your not into that sorta thing than you should read something else.

I do not own Naruto and I never will

"Ugh it's so hot out today!" Boruto said as he and Shikadai sat on the roof of the train heading home from training, "I know it's a real drag" Shikadai says putting a hand above his eyes to block out the sun.

Soon after the train approached the closest point to Boruto's house, "well I'm off, see you later!" The blond calls out as he jumps off the train.

(At the Uzumaki residence), "mommy when is dinner ready!?" Himawari calls out as she marches into the kitchen. "It'll be ready in about ten minutes dear" Hinata says smiling down at the littlest Uzumaki,

"can I help" Himawari asks trying to see what her mom is making, "well dear I'm almost done but why don't you see if your brother is home yet", "ok" Himawari says starting to walk out of the kitchen but then she remembers something and turns back around to her mother "hey mommy when is daddy going to come home", Hinata gets a sad look in her eyes but puts on a smile for her daughter "I'm sure he'll be home soon dear, now run along and check if Boruto has made it home yet", "ok" Himawari says as she turns and exits the the kitchen.

"Man I can't wait for dinner, I'm starving!" Boruto says as he walks up the sidewalk to his house, just as he opens the door he sees Himawari standing there

"welcome home brother!" She says smiling "yo sis" the blond says as he takes off his shoes, "when's dinner gunna be ready?" He asks his sister "mommy said it'd be about ten minutes" Himawari says smiling up at her big brother "ugh if I wait that long I might die of starvation!" The blond says holding his stomach.

"Welcome home Boruto!" Hinata says walking out of the kitchen with their food, "and as it turns out the food is ready now so I guess you won't be dying today" Hinata says with a smirk "yay!" Boruto and Himawari yell in unison as they head to the table.

(During the meal) "I thought dad said he'd be home tonight?" Boruto said with his mouth full of food "Boruto you know better than to speak with your mouth full, and as for Naruto he called earlier and said he wouldn't be able to make it home today because of work" Hinata said as a sad expression covered her face. Boruto looked up as Hinata said that and saw her sad expression and suddenly felt angry, his dad had only been home one night that week and the even when he did come home he slept most of the time.

"Dammit!" Boruto said as he slammed his fist on the table "that old geezer is never home!" He said getting angrier, he hated seeing his mom sad. "Boruto! Calm down I know you must be upset but your father has a lot on his hands right now" Hinata said "Dammit! How could he not be here when he has such a beautiful wife to come home to" Boruto blurted out without realizing what he was saying.

"Boruto!" Hinata said with a confused look on her face, Boruto realizing what he had just said put a hand over his mouth and ran upstairs to his room.

Once he reached his room he closed the door behind him and flopped on his bed "what the hell was I thinking saying that out loud" he thought to himself as he pictured his mom in his head and suddenly blushed 'damn I can't get her out of my head' he thought to himself looking out the window at the last shades of colors in the sky 'I've started noticing more about her too lately and being around her feels different, it feels good' the young blond thought picturing himself and Hinata sitting next to each other.

(After dinner was over downstairs) Hinata thought to herself "he was pretty upset earlier so I should probably go check on him after I put Himawari to bed".

(about one hour later)

Boruto was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when there was a soft knock on his door, he jumped up turned on the light and opened the door to see Hinata standing there in the dim lit hallway in her usual house attire (kaki shorts and a purple shirt) as he stood there he eyed her up and down with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Boruto?" Hinata said looking at him which made him snap out of it "huh" he looked up "oh what is it?" He said.

"If it's ok with you I'd like to have a talk about what happened over dinner" Hinata said looking at her son "oh sure mom" Boruto said closing the door behind Hinata as she entered his room "I'm sorry for getting angry if it upset you" Boruto said looking at the ground

"it's ok I'm not upset" Hinata said sitting on his bed "it's just you have to understand that Naruto works so hard for the village and I know he loves us very much he is just not able to be home all the time" she said looking at her son "even if you say that I know you wish he was here" Boruto said standing in front of her "I just hate to see you sad and I wish I could find a way to make you happy" Boruto said blushing and looking at the ground.

Hinata looked up at him "Boruto that's so sweet of you, wait are you blushing?" Hinata said with a confused look, "huh wait no I was ah just uh, it's been really hot out lately and uh yea" Boruto said backing up a few steps blushing even harder.

'Oh my' Hinata thought to herself 'I know he is getting around that age where hormones kick in but, is he blushing at me? Does he think about me that way? No there's no way after all I'm his mom and...' her thoughts were cut short when Boruto said "your really pretty mom".

"Oh my" Hinata gasped looking up at him "uh wait no I didn't mean it like that I meant uh um..." Boruto said blushing even more 'Dammit what am I saying, I sound like a pervert!' Boruto thought to himself.

As Hinata looked on confused by all his blushing 'he looks almost like Naruto used to' she thought 'wait no I can't think that I'm his mom even if he does look good, wait no! Hinata snap out of it your his parent and' Hinata's thoughts were cut short once again as Boruto said "hey mom?".

"Yes Boruto?" Hinata said.

'You can do this, cmon Boruto you know you want her and the only way to get her is to go out and say it because if You don't Then you are going to regret this!' Boruto said to himself "I uh uhh like you a lot mom! and I want", "Boruto.." Hinata said softly cutting him off

"I know that you are going through a stage in your life where you will get feelings for people but you know I'm your mother" Hinata said standing up and walikg over to Boruto putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know that mom but I just can't help it! I want to be close to you and be with you and make you happy" Boruto blurted our looking up at Hinata blushing "but you know there are things that we cannot do together" Hinata said looking down at Boruto

"I don't care! I want you mom! Hinata..." Boruto said looking down.

"Huh!?" Hinata said blushing that Boruto said her name when suddenly Boruto jumped up and kissed her.

Hinata fell back on the bed in surprise with Boruto standing in front of her, "Boruto you can't",

"I love you mom" Boruto said cutting her off, Hinata sat up blushing and looked at him

"just this once mom pleas... I want you to be my first" Boruto said as he looked her in the eyes blushing

"But Boruto I'm your mom" Hinata said blushing heavily "pleas just this once" Boruto said as he looked her in the eyes 'no no no no no this can't be happening I'm his mother and he wants me to make love to him?! But he looks so much like young Naruto used to and Naruto hasn't made love to me in over a month I don't think I can resist if he keeps this up' Hinata thought then she saw him leaning in for a kiss 'wait no Boru!' Hinata was cut short as their lips made contact a second time, they pulled apart and looked at each other blushing "only this once okay?" Hinata said blushing heavily while looking into his eyes "yes mom" Boruto said as they both leaned in once more except this time it was mutual.

/LEMON START/

They deepened the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other, Hinata began to nibble on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth letting her tongue clash with his as their tongues intertwined and swirled about until they eventually had to pull apart for air.

Once they pulled apart Hinata looked down to see the large bulge in his pants

"Here let me take care of this for you" Hinata said pulling down his pants and boxers to reveal his member standing free 'wow he is just as big as Naruto and at this age!? Maybe even bigger!' Hinata thought as she took his member in her hands and began to jerk him off, getting grunts of satisfaction from Boruto as she lowered herself in front of the young blond and began to lick up his shaft while she played white his balls until she gently kissed his tip.

Boruto moaned and placed his hands holding her head as she slowly took the tip into her mouth, inch by inch until half of his cock was inside.

Then slowly at first she began to bob her head up and down speeding up as she went

"oohhh that feels so good" Boruto moaned out as Hinata continued sucking his cock, enjoying the taste of the precum that was dripping from his member, Hinata used her hands to play with his balls gently, getting moans of satisfaction from all the attention to his cock when suddenly his body started to tense up "I feel like something's coming" the blond said as he started to breath faster, which made Hinata just take him all the way in deepthroating him "ahhhhh" Boruto yelled out as he came in Hinatas throat emptying his cum into her stomach.

Hinata was now gagging on his dick trying to get all the cum down til she took his member out of her mouth letting a little of his semen leak out of her mouth onto her chin "ahh that felt so good mom" Boruto said collapsing onto the bed while Hinata finished swallowed the rest of his semen cleaning the cum off her chin with her fingers than licking them clean.

Watching his mom sucking his cum off her fingers got him aroused again as his member once again stood at attention.

"Are you already hard again?" Hinata said standing up as Boruto stood up and kissed her even tho she just swallowed his semen. "I love you" Boruto whispered in her ear once they broke the kiss making Hinata blush with pleasure "ok then let me show you something not many people have ever seen" Hinata said standing up as she took off her shirt, then her shorts while Boruto watched her every move, taking in every detail of her beautiful figure, as she finished by taking off her bra and panties leaving her naked. Boruto looked on while his member stood at attention.

"Like what you see?" Hinata said as she lay down on the bed and spread her legs for her son, "I love it" Boruto said as he moved in between her legs while Hinata took hold of his hard cock positioning him at her moist entrance "you can push in whenever your ready" Hinata said softly "yes mom" Boruto said making Hinata blush, then he began to ease his shaft into her wet pussy causing her to moan.

once he was all the way in he began to pull out and push in slowly making them both moan with pleasure.

After a few minutes he began to pick up his pace thrusting his cock deep into her insides making his mother's large breasts bounce, upon seeing this Boruto took hold of her mounds causing Hinata to moan loudly "uughhh your cock is so good" Hinata said in between moans.

Boruto was loving the feeling of fucking his mom making him go even faster slapping his balls on her beautiful ass with every thrust, "oh mom this is the best feeling I've ever had!" Boruto almost yelled out while he continued ramming his big dick inside his moms cunt.

"Fuck me boruto! Make me cum for you!" She said no longer caring that it was her sons dick inside her and not her husbands

By this time their moans could be heard outside the room thankfully for them Himawari was a heavy sleeper and had not woken up yet.

The blonds bed rocked from the intense sex being had on it, mother and son lost in lust for one another. Boruto played with her breasts while shoving inside her, using them as handles so he could thrust harder, as Hinata moaned from the feeling of her sons hard dick thrusting inside her she could feel herself close to orgasm.

"Ohhhhh Boruto" Hinata monad out because while Boruto was thrusting he had leaned down taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it causing Hinata to orgasm.

"Boruto!' Hinata yelled out in pleasure as she came around his cock making him moan at her pussy suddenly convulsing around his shaft, "I'm.. about.. to.. aahhh!" Boruto managed to yell before he thrust in all the way and came deep inside her vagina pumping her completely full of his semen, both of them caught in their orgasms moaning each other's names loudly.

Once they came down from their respective highs Boruto pulled his cock out of Hinatas pussy causing cum to leak out onto the bed, then seeing the worried expression on his moms face "what's wrong mom?" He said beginning to get worried "you came in me didn't you Boruto." Hinata said looking the blond in his eyes "that means I could get pregnant" Hinata said in a more serious tone "oh no I'm sorry I didn't think about that" Boruto said looking down "it's okay dear" Hinata said sitting up and hugging him close "I'm not upset and even if something does happen I'll find a solution after all Naruto isn't the smartest one around" Hinata said with a smirk.

Boruto smiled "yea you got that right" the blond said as he kissed Hinata on the lips "mhmmm" Hinata said deepening the kiss,

After they finished the kiss Hinata stood up and put her clothes back on "thank you mom" Boruto said looking up into his moms eyes "your welcome Boruto" Hinata said looking towards the blond

"do you think we can do this again sometime?" Boruto said with a worried expression

"I said this is a one time thing" Hinata said seeing the expression on her sons face "oh" Boruto said looking down.

"But if your fathers not around for a bit and you behave then maybe I'll pay you a visit some night" Hinata said with a wink, Borutos face lit up "you mean it?!" He said excitedly "of corse dear" she said kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

They both fell asleep that night thinking of each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed that, it's my first lemon so tell me how I did and where I can make improvements. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good week!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again! This will be the second chapter to my Boruto x Hinata lemons story, just a quick note beforehand I plan on making this a series with just Hinata and Boruto but if you do want some parts with maybe Sarada or someone else I'll do a poll when I release the third chapter.

With that being said I hope you all enjoy!

~~~I still don't own Naruto~~~~

Boruto yawned as he got out of bed, it had been three days after his little affair with his mom and in those three days not much changed.

They both went about their normal routines the only difference was neither of them could really think of much to say when around the other and when they did talk it wasn't much. Naruto hadn't come home at all during those three days and Boruto thought about his mom all the time now, he really wanted to have sex again but he didn't know how to bring it up and because of that not much had changed. But today was a different story altogether.

As Boruto got out of bed he looked at the clock "whaaaat?!" He yelled forgetting that at this time most people were asleep "my alarm doesn't go off for over an hour! How did I wake up this early!" The blond said as he sat down on his bed 'and I'm even fully awake, I don't think I can go back to sleep even if I tried' he thought to himself looking out the window to see the sun just barely peeking over the horizon.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hall and a knock oh his door "Boruto I heard you yell are you okay?"

Boruto jumped up and opened the door to see Hinata standing there in a semi see through purple nightgown that came down to just above her knees.

"Oh uh yea I'm fine I just woke up to early and now I don't know what to do" the blond said his eyes fixed to his mothers beautiful figure "oh ok dear I was just worried but I see your doing fine so I'll head back downstairs" Hinata said hurriedly seeing how Borutos eyes were fixed on her the same way they were three nights ago

"wait! Um I was thinking maybe I could help you with breakfast or something" Boruto said seeing how uneasy Hinata was "oh uh ok if you'd like to help seeing as you can't get back to sleep I'm sure I can find something for you to do" Hinata said as she turned to go downstairs with Boruto following his eyes glued to her shapely butt.

(Downstairs)

Hinata turned around to face Boruto "alright since we are going to be getting ready for breakfast I should go change into my usual attire" she said but as she was about to turn around to head to her room Boruto catches her by the hand "wait! Himawari is not up yet because she is a deep sleeper and I think you look pretty in that so you could keep it on, at least for now" Boruto said beginning to blush.

Hinata was surprised at first but got over it "ok if that's what you want, and besides this is more comfortable" she said turning around "now let's start with some basic prep work for dinner tonight" she said walking into the kitchen with Boruto following, Boruto stood at the kitchen door watching as Hinata walked over to the fridge opened it and bent down to take some stuff out of it 'man she is so hot I wish I could just do her right here and now.. wait why can't I?' Boruto said to himself getting a boner just from the thought.

After Hinata finished at the fridge she set some produce on the counter while facing away from the blond "hey Boruto pull up a stool and help me with this" she said, her back still facing her son.

Little did she know that while she had been talking Boruto had walked up behind her and was staring down at her shapely ass and before he knew what he was doing he reached out and grabbed it with both hands "Boruto!" Hinata squeaked as she spun around to see her son standing there with a tent already forming in his pants

"hey mom you know how you said if I was good you might pay me a visit? Well I've been good and now I want my visit right here right now." Boruto said starting up at Hinata "Boruto no, I told you that I might give you another round but we can't do this here or now" Hinata said even tho she was secretly getting turned on by the thought of being taken in the kitchen at this time of day 'Naruto would never do me anywhere outside of our bed and as much as I like it I want the thrill of getting fucked outside of my bed' Hinata thought getting even hornier. Boruto reached up and took hold of her breasts "I want to have sex with you right now" he said squeezing his mother's breasts "booorruto!" Hinata moaned "fine but we have to get this over with before Himawari wakes up" she said as she leaned down capturing the blonds lips in hers,

Boruto deepens the kiss pulling her close with one hand on her cheek and the other hand firmly grasping her ass "mmmmmm" Hinata moans into the kiss as their tongues dance around each other

/lemon start/

As they break the kiss Hinata kneels before her son pulling down his pajama pants and boxers freeing his cock making it spring up almost hitting Hinatas face.

"Looks like someone is excited to see me" Hinata said taking hold of his shaft kissing the tip tenderly.

Boruto took hold of her head pushing her down towards his cock "pleas do that thing you did last time with your mouth" Boruto said "of course sweetie" Hinata said as she slowly took his member into her mouth inch by inch until his balls were resting on her chin "arghhhhh" Boruto moaned as Hinata began to deepthroat him gagging on his large member.

Then without warning she took his shaft out of her mouth making it pop off her lips "mom what are you doi..aghhhh" Boruto was cut short as she with one swift movement took his whole member down her throat making him moan out in pleasure as she gagged on his cock making saliva drip out of her mouth onto his ballsack "mo..mom I'm c..cu….coming!" Boruto said as he came sending ropes of cum down her throat, once Hinata felt him start to cum she pulled him almost all the way out so that just the tip was in her mouth.

Her cheeks swelled as cum filled her mouth forcing her to swallow until he finished "ah mom that was even better than last time!" Boruto said as he came down from his high "mhm" Hinata said as she finished swallowing his semen "let's take this some where more comfortable Hinata said as pulled his pants up taking his hand and leading Boruto to the living room.

Once they reached the living room Hinata began to undress while Boruto looked on "it'll be be hard to have sex if only one of us is naked" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Oh, right" Boruto said taking off his clothes and throwing them on the couch next to his moms nightgown. 'I can't believe I'm letting him have his way again, even tho I'm starting like it'

Hinata thought as she began to get down on her hands and knees on the floor turning her ass towards her son, once she was in position Boruto kneeled down behind her "do me from behind Boruto!" Hinata said in anticipation as the blond lined up his large cock with her soaking pussy rubbing his tip up and down over her entrance making her moan "stop teasing and put it in already" Hinata said wiggling her ass, when without warning Boruto shoved his entire Length into her vagina making her squeak at the suddenness of his actions "Boruto! What are you..ahhh!" Hinata started to say as he suddenly started thrusting deep inside her making her moan in pleasure "t..this i..is e..ev..even b…better than l..last time!" Hinata managed to say in between moans "mom! You feel so good! I want to do this every day!" Boruto said as he thrusted faster causing Hinata to moan louder. Then getting an idea he reached down and took hold of her breasts using them as handles to pound into her harder making Hinata moan loudly.

As Boruto continued fucking her from behind, the room was filled with the sound of Hinatas ass slapping against Borutos groin, 'fuck I'm not going to last much longer' Hinata thought as she struggled to keep her arms from giving out beneath her from the intense sex.

Feeling his moms pussy start to tighten he thrusted faster and faster going as fast as he could "BORUTOOOOO!" Hinata yelled out as she came on his shaft, as Boruto could feel her pussy tightening around his dick sending him over the edge "HINATA!" Boruto yelled as he came inside his mom filling her full of his warm cum while she convulsed around his cock their orgasms lasted for almost a minute before they collapsed on the floor

"that was amazing mom" Boruto said as he sat up "yes sweetie it was" Hinata said looking over at Boruto as she began to want him inside her again "do you think you can go another round?" Hinata said sitting up "of course ya know!" He said as Hinata smirked at the sound of him using his catchphrase.

"How about we do it on the couch this time?" Hinata said as she started to get horny again at the thought of being fucked on the couch "sure" Boruto said as he got up and threw their clothes behind the couch, while sitting down "what did you do that for?" Hinata asked as she sat next to him "they were just going to get in our way so I moved them" Boruto said as he smiled up at his mom, reaching out and grabbing her breasts, playing with her nipples as he leaned in and took one nipple in his mouth sucking on it "ahhhh Boruto" Hinata moaned as he moved to her other breast and then back sucking on one nipple and then the other.

As Boruto sucked on her tits Hinata continued to moan, hearing his mom moan turned him on as his member started to harden once again. Once his shaft was fully hard he stopped sucking making Hinata look down "Boruto why did you stop? "Oohhh I see!" She said as her eyes saw that he was erect again "round two it is" Hinata said as she lay back spreading her legs for her son "I love you mom" Boruto said as he took hold of her legs and lined his tip up, but right as he was about to shove his cock inside her warm pussy they heard someone open the front door "I'm home!" Said Naruto Uzumaki as he walked in the front door. As he walked in he heard a rustle coming from the living room I 'guess Hinata must be awake' he thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway

"Oh shit!" Boruto and Hinata said as they heard him walking down the hall towards the living room, right before he made it to the door tho they both jumped behind the couch and stayed as quiet as possible, "huh I could've sworn I heard something" Naruto said as he looked in the empty living room " it smells kinda weird in her tho, but I haven't taken a shower in a while so that could just be me" he mused as he made his way into the kitchen "it looks like Hinata started to make breakfast but stopped. Huh maybe she was out of something and had to run into town, that would explain why I haven't seen her yet" Naruto said as he made his way back to the living room 'good thing Shikamaru sent me home for some rest I needed it' he thought to himself as he lay down on the couch 'I had better sleep out here so I don't stink up the bed and get Hinata mad at me' he thought as he fell fast asleep.

(Meanwhile behind the couch)

"Oh shit!" Hinata thought as she lay on the ground behind the couch with Boruto on top of her, when Naruto walked into the living room. Once he had settled on the couch and fell asleep Hinata related a bit "ok Boruto we should get out of here before he wakes up" Hinata whispered to her son when she saw him look at her and kiss her "Boruto what are you doing, Naruto is right there" Hinata whispered trying to sound stern. "You said we were going to have a second round and since dads asleep.." Boruto whispered as he moved down aligning his still hard cock with her entrance "no Boruto not right now!" Hinata whispered beginning to panic.

But Boruto paid her no attention as he thrust his shaft into his mother, Hinata let out a loud moan before she clapped her hand over her mouth trying to keep quiet. Boruto thrust into his moms pussy as he held onto his moms arms. By this time Hinata was using both her hands to cover her mouth trying to muffle her moans.

Boruto reached down and took hold of her right breast in his mouth sucking on it while he picked up his pace, shoving his cock inside of his mom all the way with every thrust making her use all of her strength to keep her moans from escaping.

As much as Hinata hated to admit it, being fucked by her son this close to her husband was turning her on more than she had expected. 'I don't think I Han hold out much longer' Hinata thought as Boruto felt her walls start to tighten around his cock for the second time today. Right before she came Boruto moved her hands from covering her mouth and captured her lips in his making her moan into her mouth as she came around his cock.

Once her orgasm had subsided Boruto broke the kiss and began to thrust again as Hinata tried once again to conceal her moans, 'I'm gunna cum soon' Boruto thought as he picked up his pace kissing Hinata again, "mhmmmmm" Boruto moaned into her mouth as he came inside of his mother.

Once he had finished Boruto pulled out of Hinata and sat up peeking over the top of the couch to see Naruto still sleeping 'good thing him and Himawari are sound sleepers' Boruto thought as he picked up his clothes and snuck out of the room. Once Boruto had left Hinata stood next to the couch and grabbed her clothes "I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata whispered back towards her sleeping husband as she went to take a shower.

(Later that morning)

'Man that nap felt good!' Naruto thought as he sat up stretching his arms 'but I had the weirdest dream that I was in a hotel and I could hear two people having sex in the next room, and the moans sounded so real too.' Naruto thought as he got up and walked out into the kitchen, seeing Hinata making breakfast "hello Hinata!" He said as he sat down at the table. "Hello Naruto" Hinata said with a slight blush as she thought about what happened earlier in the living room.

"Daddy!" Himawari yelled as she jumped into her dads lap hugging him "hello sweetie" Naruto said hugging his daughter, "hey Boruto!" Naruto said as the boy in question walked into the kitchen "oh uh hi" Boruto said before grabbing a piece of bread and running towards the front door "I gotta go unless I wanna be late!" Boruto yelled out as he ran out the front door. "Well he seems in a hurry today. Has he been doing ok lately Hinata?" Naruto said looking over at his wife "oh yea he has been doing great" Hinata said with a slight blush on her cheeks, "that's good, maybe he just overslept?" Naruto said to himself not noticing his wife's slight blush as she served breakfast.

(Later that day)

"Hey Boruto are you okay? You've been acting distracted all day" a certain shadow user said as he and his blond companion rode the train home from their teams missions. "Yea I'm fine" Boruto Dian as he looked up at the fluffy clouds floating in the sky, "well if you say so." Shikadai said as he and Boruto stood up as they neared their houses "I guess I'll see you later then" he said as they jumped off the train and headed home.

(At the Uzumaki residence)

"Im home!" Boruto called out as he walked in the door only to be greeted by Naruto, "hey Boruto dinner is all ready we were just waiting for you to get home" He said as Boruto brushed past him "oh ok" Boruto said walking into the kitchen seeing Hinata and Himawari sitting at the table.

"Hey mom!" Boruto said as he sat down "hello Boruto how was your day?" Hinata said as Naruto sat at the head of the table, "it was good" Boruto said as he remembered that morning.

"So why did you come home all of a sudden?" Boruto said looking at his food, "because I've been pulling a lot of all nighters lately and it's been getting to me so Shikamaru sent me home this morning telling me to rest up today, so I'll be going home tomorrow." Naruto said looking over at his son.

"Ok" Boruto said as they started eating.

Once dinner was finished and Himawari was tucked in (Boruto having went to his room as soon as dinner was done), Naruto and Hinata went to their bedroom "hey Hinata you know we haven't had sex in a while" Naruto said sitting on his bed as he looked at his beautiful wife "oh yea your right" Hinata said, 'oh shit' Hinata thought to herself 'one of Narutos favorite things to do while having sex is eat me out and I still have some of Borutos cum inside me… if he tastes that then..' she thought as she changed into her nightgown "as much as I would like that I'm really tired right now" Hinata said laying down on her side of the bed "awww Hinata please!?" Naruto said getting undressed.

"Ok fine but make it quick, no foreplay" Hinata said hoping he wouldn't try to eat her out "are you sure you don't want some tongue action?" Naruto said seductively "not tonight dear" Hinata said "ok" Naruto said as he undressed and pulled down her panties aligning himself, as they made love Hinata noticed that she wasn't feeling the same amount of pleasure as she did when Boruto did her. In fact even tho Naruto was the one fucking her she began to want Borutos juicy cock inside her instead of her husbands 'ahhh Boruto!' She thought as she pictured him as the one riding her and not her husband.

Soon they both climaxed "ahhh Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he came inside his wife "Borutooo!" Hinata moaned loudly as she came, realizing what she had just said she clapped her hand over her mouth as she looked at Naruto, thankfully for her he was so caught up in the feeling of his first orgasm for a few weeks that he didn't notice that she had just moaned Borutos name and not his when she came. Once they had finished Naruto pulled out and rolled over to his side of the bed, 'I want my son more that my husband, there must be something wrong with me." Hinata thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Hey guys that does it for the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! This chapter will still be Boruto x Hinata, I've been gone for a while since my schedule is kinda crazy, sorry for the wait.. But with that being said, I hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~I still don't own Boruto~~~~~~~~

The next morning Naruto left before breakfast to go back to his office, "ahh man back to work. I was hoping Shikamaru would let me stay home for another day." Naruto groaned as he sat down at his office desk.

(Meanwhile at the Uzumaki residence)

"Boruto! Breakfast is ready!" Hinata called up the stairs "ok, coming!" Boruto called back as he walked downstairs to the table, "good morning Boruto!" Himawari said as Boruto sat down, "thanks for the meal!" Boruto and Himawari said as they began to eat.

"Hey mom?" Boruto asked "yes Boruto?" Hinata said, "There are no team missions or training today so I was wondering what you had planned for the day?" Boruto said to while looking over at his mom 'I hope we get to have sex again today' Boruto thought to himself "not much, I just have to run into town to pick up some clothes this morning than after that I'm going to head over to Sakuras house and I won't be back til late" Hinata said.

"Maybe I could come with to keep you company?" Boruto said not liking the idea of not seeing Hinata all day "sure Boruto, I'm going to drop Hima off with Hanabi so if you want you can spend the day with her or me" Hinata said 'I wouldn't mind a little action today, if that's what Boruto is hinting at' Hinata thought. "Sounds great!" Boruto said with a little more enthusiasm than usual.

Once they had finished breakfast they got ready and headed into town right after they dropped Himawari off. "So Boruto, you know that we can't do anything while we are in town right?" Hinata told the blond walking beside her as they got to the shopping district, "maybe" Boruto said thinking of ways they could have sex while shopping.

"Here we are" Hinata said pointing to a clothes shop "I figured we could do the clothes shopping first".

"Hinata! And Boruto!" Someone shouted out before Boruto could reply to his mom, "it's been what, a few days?" The familiar voice said as Sakura came into view, "hey auntie!" Boruto said smiling up at Sakura, "hey Boruto, I haven't seen you out shopping with your mom since you were a little kid". "he's been a big help lately" Hinata said. "Oh?" Sakura gave a quizzical look at the young blond seeing the awkward expression on his face, "in what way has he been a big help?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata, "well he's helped with chores, and other stuff" Hinata said blushing slightly at the second part, Sakura noticed the slight blush, "oh yea, I wish Sarada would help with the chores more" Sakura said pretending she didn't notice anything "speaking of which why doesn't Boruto come over to visit sometime considering he and my baby are friends" Sakura said looking down at Boruto. 'Something is going on and I need to figure it out… if I can get Boruto alone I can question him' Sakura thought to herself.

"That sounds okay to me" Hinata said glad to change the subject "how about tomorrow?" Sakura asked, "oh uh sure" Hinata responded, "Hey hold up don't I get any say in this?" Boruto said crossing his arms, "do you not want to come over to auntie Sakuras house?" Sakura said with a smirk "no I'd like to go it's just that.." "Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura said cutting him off mid sentence. "Well goodbye till then!" Sakura said walking off.

"Whew" Hinata sighed in relief "shall we continue?" Hinata said looking down at her son, "you bet!" He said enthusiastically as they walked into the store. Once inside Hinata said, "let's start with you, what clothes do you need?", "uh I dunno I guess some new pants would be nice since I've ripped most of mine from training" Boruto responded, "alright Boruto after that Himawari needs some new dresses" Hinata said. "Don't you need any clothes?" Boruto asked, "no I'm good on clothes for today" Hinata said as they reached the pants section and Boruto started picking out some pants.

Once he had found a few pairs he liked, "alright these should do" Boruto said, "hold up Boruto, first you have to try them on" Hinata said crossing her arms "yea yea I know" the blond said as he walked into the dressing room. About five minutes later, 'he sure is taking his time I wonder if everything's alright' Hinata thought to herself, but just as she had finished thinking that there was a noise from the dressing room, "Ugh c'mon you stupid thing" Boruto said to himself as he struggled with a zipper that had gotten stuck keeping him from taking of his pants, "is everything alright dear?" Hinata called in to him, "I can't get this thing unstuck! Could you help me" Boruto said with a tinge of frustration in his voice, "of course" Hinata said as she walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

"Here let me help you" Hinata said as she knelt down in front of her sone and began to fiddle with his zipper, "thanks mom, this blasted zipper just wouldn't come undone" Boruto said. As she continued working Boruto looked down to her now exposed cleavage and began to get turned on.

"Almost there" Hinata said as she finished up getting his zipper unstuck, as she did his pants slid down his legs revealing a bulge growing in his boxers. "Oh my" said Hinata as she stared at his bulge then up at her son remembering the first time she had been in this position with Boruto, "since were all ready in this position maybe you could ya know suck on it?" Boruto said his face turning red.

"Not here we're in a dressing room, what if someone was to.." said Hinata, "no one will hear us if your mouth is full and I don't make a peep" Boruto said pleadingly, "alright fine, but you gotta cum fast" Hinata said.

LEMON START!

Hinata pulled down his boxers revealing his fully erect member and she took it in her hand and have the tip a gentle lick, "c'mon don't tease me"Boruto said blushing, "alright fine" Said Hinata as she opened her mouth and took Borutos cock into her mouth inch by inch until she was halfway down it and stroking the other half, she began to bob her head up and down his shaft making slight slurping noises.

"Mhmm" Boruto moaned, Hinata looked up at him disapprovingly. "Oh right, sorry" Boruto whispered as Hinata continued sucking on his erect shaft, as they continued Boruto began to feel himself getting close, so he put his hands on his mother's head and forced his cock all the way inside of her mouth causing her to gag, "oh shi.." Boruto began to say as he released in her throat making her chia kin his cum as he let her take his dick out of her mouth, Hinata coughed a bit swallowing his cum.

After she had finished ingesting his cum she felt a hand on the back of her shorts beginning to pull them down. "Boruto! No!" She whispered frantically, "if we do that here someone will hear us." . "It's okay there's no one near the dressing rooms right now" Boruto replied. "Still even if there's no one back here we might still get caught" Hinata said turning to face the blond. "Please! If anyone comes this way we can stop.. and besides I'm going to be gone tomorrow so we won't be able to do it then" Boruto said pleadingly. "Ughh" Hinata said even tho the thought of Boruto taking her right now secretly turned her on. "Fine" she said taking off her clothes and sitting on the bench spreading her legs "just make it quick". "Yes!" Said Boruto enthusiastically taking off his clothes with lightning speed and positioning his cock at his moms wet entrance.

"See you are already wet" Boruto teased. "Just put it in already" said Hinata as the put her hands around his neck staring into his eyes blushing. "Alright here I go" Boruto said as he shoved his member hilt deep into his mom, earning a squeak from Hinata. "If you go that rough someone will hear us" she said. Boruto paying no attention to what his mom had said began to thrust inter her soaked pussy without remorse, "Boru.." Hinata was cut off as the blond smashed his lips into hers as he continued fucking her passionatly.

As Boruto banged his mom in the changing room two new costumers entered the store. "Why do I have to come with again" a certain young shadow user said unenthusiastically to his mom as they walked in. "Because your father is to busy to accompany his lovely wife" Tamari said sternly, "what a drag" Shickadai said under his breath. As Tamari picked out clothes the shadow user stood near the front of the store looking around lazily.

Meanwhile in the changing room "mhmmm" Hinata moaned as the two finally separated for air, Boruto slowed for a bit to let him and his older lover catch their breath before kissing her again and going faster slamming his solid shaft deep inside Hinata's cunt. 'Fuck' Hinata thought as he slammed into her, 'I'm so turned on by doing this here where we might get caught..' Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as she felt his dick beginning to tense up inside of her. As the two lovers continued fucking, Tamari began to make her way over towards the dressing rooms, as she stepped into the second one she couldn't help but hear the sound of sex coming from the first room, 'looks like there's some action happing in there',

Tamari thought as she began to get undressed.

As she did she began to get turned on from the sounds coming from the other room, 'wow they sound like they are really having a good time in there, because of my lazy husband I haven't gotten any action in weeks' Tamari thought sighing to herself. Meanwhile in the next room 'fuck I'm about to blow' Boruto thought as grabbed hold of his moms tits fondling them making his mom moan loudly into his mouth causing them to separate as he came inside of her, "ughhhh" Boruto moaned as he continued to cum, "ahhhhh" Hinata said as she reached her climax from being filled with her sons semen.

As the two came an interested pair of ears listened from next door. 'Wow they came hard! They must really be in love' Tamari thought to herself as she stood there playing with herself, as she heard them getting dressed and preparing to leave Tamari fingered herself pushing her middle and ring fingers as deep as they would go thinking over the sounds she had heard,

'Oh man I need a good fuck' Tamari thought as she reached her climax at whoever was in the next stall exited.

As the pair finished getting dressed Hinata kissed Boruto before they exited. "Thanks for that" she whispered into his ear. "Any time, ya know" Boruto whispered back as the two exited the room and made there way to the front of the store. "Hey Boruto!" Shickadai said running up to his friend obviously not noticing that they had come out of the same room. "Oh hey" Boruto said kinda embarrassed. "Did your mom bring you here too?" Asked Shickadai, "yea" Boruto said as Hinata checked out the clothes.

"Well, we have some more shopping to do so I'll see ya around!" Boruto said as he and his mom walked out the door, "see ya" Shickadai said, as the two walked away, 'man I wonder what's taking my mom so long' he thought to himself.

Thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait but it feels good to finally finish this chapter.

The next chapter will focus on Boruto x Sakura, and maybe some Sarada.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura

Hey guys! This will be my fourth chapter, in this chapter I will focus on Boruto x Sakura lemons. With that being said I hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~I still don't own Naruto, Boruto or any of the caricatures in this story~~~~~~~

Boruto sat up in bed and yawned, 'another day ahead! Hopefully I get plenty of free time alone with my mom' He thought to himself smiling as he got out of bed and got dressed, "good morning Boruto!" Hinata said with a faint blush on her cheeks remembering their shopping trip yesterday. "Good morning mom!" The blond said with enthusiasm, as he sat down at the table for breakfast, "good morning Boruto!" Himawari said as she sat down next to her brother and began to eat. After breakfast was done Hinata spoke up, "remember Boruto today you go over to Sakura's house, probably to train with Sarada since you are both on the same team" Hinata said as she began to clear the table, "okay okay, I got it" Boruto said unenthusiastically, as he got up and put on his shoes.

Right as he was standing up Hinata met him at the door, "remember to stay safe" Hinata said as she looked down lovingly at her son. Looking around he saw that Himawari was still in the dining room out of sight, without warning he grabbed onto Hinata's wonderful breasts pulling her face down to his level so he could kiss her. Once he had grabbed her breasts Hinata began to squeak before being cut off by him kissing her with gusto, as she wrapped her arms around him he pulled apart, "from now on I expect you to meet me at the door to kiss me before I go anywhere" Boruto said as he massaged her breasts, "yes Boruto.. whatever you say" Hinata said blushing as he kissed her again. This time they continued kissing as Boruto stuck one of his hands in Hinata's cleavage underneath her bra and pulled her right breast out so he could massage it in the fresh air while he put his other hand around her so that it was resting on her back, as they continued kissing they heard a familiar voice, "I wanna say bye to Boruto too!" Himawari said as she rounded the corner to the foyer. "Oh Hima! You startled me!" Hinata said as they pulled apart while Hinata kept her back to Himawari so that she could put her boob back in place, "what were you and big bro doing mommy?" Himawari asked as Hinata turned around, "oh nothing sweetie! I just noticed some food that had gotten onto your big bros cheek and I was seeing if it was gone!" Hinata said, "oh okay!" Himawari said in her usual trusting attitude as Boruto opened the door and stepped out, "see ya!" Boruto called out as he walked down the path away from the house, "bye!" The two called out as they closed the door.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence, "hey Sarada" Sakura said as the two of them were finishing breakfast, "yea mom?" Sarada replied, "Boruto is supposed to come over this afternoon, so if you want you can get your training done this morning before he comes over" Sakura said to her daughter, "oh yeah good point, I wouldn't want that brat to interfere with my training anyways" Sarada said as she got up, "just remember to be back before lunch" Sakura said as Sarada grabbed her things and walked out the door. 'Now that she is out of the way I can question that Uzumaki brat to see what's going on' Sakura thought to herself as she made some tea in preparation.

Just as she finished she heard a knock at the door, "come in! The door is unlocked!" Sakura called out as she poured the tea into two cups, the door opened and Boruto walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey auntie!" He said with a smile as Sakura walked out of the kitchen holding the two cups, "hello Boruto!" Sakura said with a devious smile, "I made us some tea so let's relax in the living room" Sakura said as she walked past Boruto into the living room, "where is Sarada?" Boruto asked as he followed the pink haired ninja into the living room, not being able to help himself from staring at her ass the entire time he followed her, 'her chest isn't that big but her ass is amazing' Boruto thought to himself as Sakura sat town on the couch. "She had to run somewhere but she should be back soon" Sakura said as she motioned for Boruto to sit next to her, "oh ok" Boruto said as he sat beside Sakura.

"So Boruto, how have you been lately?" The pink haired ninja said as she turned to face the blond, "I've been great! Ya know!" Boruto said with his usual enthusiasm as he turned his head to face her, "that's good" Sakura said before smirking, "how about Hinata? How has she been doing?" She sad with a now devious grin on her face, "oh Hinata, she has been good" Boruto said trying not to blush while avoiding eye contact. "I see" Sakura said noticing his behavior, 'well it's pretty obvious by now that something is going on between the two of them but I don't know what, so I'll pretend like I know what it is and maybe he will give me the answer' Sakura thought to herself. 'Oh man, I hope she doesn't suspect anything, but with the way she looked at me while asking the question I think she might' Boruto thought to himself.

"Hey Boruto listen up, I know what's going on between you and your mom, I need you to tell me everything or I'll tell Naruto" Sakura said looking at him with a faked stern expression. "W-what do you mean?" Boruto said trying to act confused, "I know your lying, just tell me the truth and I promise not to tell anyone" Sakura said with a reassuring smile, "okay.. fine.. as long as no one else finds out" Boruto said hesitantly, "I promise. So, how far have you two gone?" Sakura said with a smile, "um uh.. we've Gina all the way.." Boruto said blushing. "Oh wow, well uh.." Sakura started to say but trailed off, "I knew something was up but I didn't think Hinata would ever cheat on Naruto, much less with her own son." Sakura thought to herself as she stared off into space.

"Oh crap" Boruto thought, "I can't believe I told her" Boruto continued thinking as he looked up at Sakura and saw her staring into space thinking, as she was thinking tho she reached for her tea to get a sip but misjudged its place on the coffee table and knocked it over spilling it on the carpet. "Oh my! What was I thinking being so careless" Sakura said as she stood up and bent down to pick up her cup off of the floor, she bent down facing away from Boruto so her shapely ass was right in his face, considering he had already been looking in that direction he was presented with a wonderful sight, and without even thinking he reached up and grabbed her butt giving it a good squeeze. "Eeek!"Sakura squeaked as she stood up abruptly and turned around with a slight blush on her face, what Boruto didn't know was that Sakura hadn't had sex in years even tho she had a huge sexual drive, which had forced her to mastribate daily in an attempt to quell her desire, but today she hadn't had time, and to top it all off she was extra horny from thinking about the possibility of Boruto and Hinata having sex. Since it had been so long since she had been touched by a man the sensation of Boruto grabbing her ass turned her on.

As she turned around blushing she looked down at Boruto sitting there with a blush on his face as he looked up into her eyes, 'I can't believe that brat grabbed my ass, to be honest he isn't that bad looking and if Hinata was willing to cheat on Naruto with him he must be good in bed, and since it's pretty clear he wants a pice of me I might as well help myself as well' Sakura thought to herself as she looked down at the blond, "you grabbed my ass, now what are you going to do about it?" Sakura said seductively, "huh?" Boruto said, "if you are going to grope a woman you need to take responsibility, if you want something you should take it before your opportunity expires" Sakura said leaning down to bring her face closer to Boruto. Boruto understood loud and clear and before she could say anything else Boruto stood up and began kissing her passionately wrapping his arms around her as she held his head with one hand and with the other reached down and grabbed Boruto's ass, he was shocked for a second before reaching down and grabbing Sakuras ass. With Hinata he was used to taking charge but Sakura was just as assertive as Boruto.

~~~~~~~LEMON START!~~~~~~~~~

After they had both grabbed each other's asses Boruto sat down on the couch pulling Sakura onto his lap as they kissed passionately, their kisses were sloppy but intense, they had both begun using tongue from the beginning as they kissed like as if they were madly in love, as their intense lining continued Boruto unzipped the front of her shorts so he had enough room to get his hands underneath the back, sliding his hands inside her panties and grabbed her raw ass squeezing it joyfully, as he did that Sakura slid her hands down his back and into the back of his boxers grabbing his butt with both hands as she began to grind on his groin.

After finally separating for air Boruto spoke: "fuck, you must really want my cock", "I haven't had a good fuck in ages so you better not disappoint" Sakura responded, "I'm going to fuck you so hard.." Boruto began to say before he was cut off by her slamming her mouth onto his enjoying each other's saliva as they made out. After a while of their intense make out session mixer with butt groping and Sakura grinding on Boruto's crotch they separated, "we should get naked" Sakura said as she jumped up and began to pull off her shorts and panties. "Yep" Boruto said as he jumped up and slid out of his clothes tossing them on the floor before sitting down, right as he did that Sakura finished getting naked, 'I guess she will probably suck my now rock hard cock now, since that's how it normally goes down' Boruto thought to himself but before he could say anything Sakura jumped on top of him and kissed him passionately as she lined up his cock with her now soaked pussy before before sitting down taking in his entire length at once.

"FUCK ITS BIG!" Sakura said as she leaned back and moaned, Boruto couldn't do anything but hold on to her thighs, and before he could say anything in response she leaned forward grabbed onto his shoulders and raising herself so that his shaft was almost out before slamming down again making them both moan, she repeated this again and again raising herself up less and less all while speeding up bouncing on his cock as they moaned in unison every time she came down taking in his whole cock with her now sopping snatch. "FUUUCK!" Sakura half-moaned half-screamed, as she sped up while Boruto grabbed her ass with both hands helping her to bounce faster slamming her down on his dick.

It was a good thing that the Uchiha compound was set off of the road a ways because now the sounds of their noisy intense sex could be heard all around the house and outside too with Sakura's moans escalating to the point of almost yelling, meanwhile inside Sakura was close to cumming so with one final large bounce she came,"BORUTO!" She yelled out as her whole body shook from her intense orgasum. Boruto could feel himself getting close as her walls closed around his shaft, as she was calming down from her orgasum Boruto pushed her to the side so that she was laying with her back on the couch, feeling her back hit the couch Sakura opened her eyes to see Boruto on top of her,"Wait Borut-AHHH!" Sakura was cut short as Boruto lifted up her legs rammed his cock inside her making her moan loudly.

Since Boruto was already close to cumming it only took a few strokes for him to burst,"FUUUCK!" Boruto moaned as he came inside of Sakura, "Ahhhhh!" She moaned from the sudden sensation of being filled with his sperm. After cumming Boruto still felt horny so he began to thrust into the pink haired woman once again, as he did so he leaned down and kissed Sakura while he did that Sakura wrapped her legs and arms around him as they began to make love going at a slower pace than earlier but enjoying themselves as they made out only separating enough for air before going back at it, all while Boruto thrust in and out, moving in a nice slow rhythm as a mixture of his spunk and her juices leaked from her pussy onto the couch.

"You want me to fuck you harder?" Boruto said as they separated for air,"Oh yes!" Sakura said as she looked into his eyes," that's not good enough!" Said Boruto, "I want you to fuck me until I scream!" Sakura said loudly, "still not good enough!" Boruto teased, "FUCK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sakura yelled as she kissed him ferociously and grabbing his ass with both hands pulling him into her, taking this as acceptable Boruto began speeding up slamming into her pussy faster and faster.

As they continued to speed up they rolled off of the couch onto the floor in the crack in between the couch and the coffee table with Sakura on top once again. As they hit the floor Boruto began to thrust up into her faster and faster making a wet slapping sound which was mixing with their moans of pleasure, as he did this Sakura straightened up and gripped the coffee table with one hand and the couch with the other while before slammed his cock up into her while he held her hips to steady himself. Once again their moans began to rise in volume as they both began to reach their climaxes,"I'm.. gunna.. come!" Boruto said inbetween moans,"come in my pussy! Fill me with your seed!" Sakura shouted out right before she reached her climax as they both came together Boruto filling up her already full snatch with even more of his jizz.

"That was amazing" Boruto Said after they came down from their respective highs, but when Sakura tried to stand up but her legs didn't respond so she fell onto her back, "oh my! It seems like you fucked me so hard that I can't feel my legs" Sakura said with a giggle, "oops! Let me help you!" Boruto said as he chuckled while standing up and taking one of her hands he helped her to sit up, as soon as she sat up she saw that Boruto's dick was still semi hard,"oh my! You are still not satisfied?" Sakura said in surprise, "I guess that since the sex was so amazing my cock is still holding out" Boruto said with a laugh, "how bout this, if you will sit down in the couch I can clean off your cock while I wait on feeling to return to my legs" Sakura said with a smile, "that sounds good to me!" Boruto said as he sat down in front of his pink haired partner on the couch as she positioned herself before beginning to lick up his shaft.

"Mhmm not bad" she said as she licked up his cum covered shaft before swallowing, after she had finished licking off his cock it now stood fully erect. "Looks like someone is ready for the main course" said Sakura as she took hold of his shaft in one hand and his balls in the other before taking the tip into her mouth while her other hands went to work. "Mhmm that feels good" Boruto said as he leaned back enjoying himself, after letting her mouth adjust to his size she began to bob her head up and down taking in about a third of his cock while making slurping noises. After about five minutes Boruto felt like he was getting close, "I'm gunna come soon" he said as Sakura continued to suck him off, after about five seconds Sakura had an idea she wanted to try and right as he was about to ejackulate she tried to deepthroat him only being able to take in just over half of his shaft causing him to cum from the sudden sensation of her throat,"ahhhh!" He said as he came down her throat making her to gag on all his cum, which caused her to back up making his dick pop out of her mouth and spray a bit of cum on her face.

After he finished cumming he watched as Sakura managed to swallow all of his cum and then spoon the rest of it off of her face and chin with her finger into her mouth, "you cum a lot!" Sakura said giggling, "well you seemed to enjoy it!" Boruto said smiling, " with all this cum in my stomach I won't even need lunch" she responded jokingly, "you looked pretty content to sit there and lick it up like a kitty" Boruto said with a chuckle, "yeah yeah I get it! Now get off your lazy bum and help me up!" Sakura said pretending to be serious, "fine fine, I'll help" he said as he jumped up and helped his lover onto her feet. She was still to wobbly to stand on her own so Boruto had to support her.

Now that they were both on their feet they looked around at the clothes scattered about the room and the couch that was covered in spots of jizz and other bodily fluids, "what a mess!" Sakura said as she looked around, "good thing we have time!" Boruto said as they both looked over at the clock, "oh shit! It's 11:45" Sakura said, "Sarada could be home at any moment" Boruto said as they looked at each other, now that Sakura had been standing for a minute she had regained enough balance to walk before the two of them hurriedly threw on their clothes and cleaned the living room as best they could.

"Whew! I'll go and take a shower before Sarada shows up if you want to make yourself at home" Sakura said as she turned to head upstairs,"okay!" Boruto said before splaying himself out on the newly cleaned living room couch. As soon as Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her Sarada walked in, "oh hey Boruto you're already here?" Sarada said surprised, "yeah I got here a little early" Boruto said smiling, "oh I see.. where is mom?" Sarada asked, "she is in the shower, or at least that's what I think" Boruto said adding the last part to make it sound like he hadn't been there long. "Oh I see.." Sarada said, 'shit! I was going to take a shower before Boruto got here so I could smell good but now I'm all sweaty. But on the other hand I have Boruto to myself for a bit before mom gets done' Sarada thought to herself, what Boruto didn't know was that Sarada had been crushing on him for a little over a month now, during that time she had kept it hidden so as to not make it weird between them.

"Hey Boruto! So um how have you been?" Sarada said with a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "oh I've been great! How have you been?" Boruto responded as Sarada sat on the couch next to him. After about five minutes of small talk and Sarada edging closer by the minute Sakura walked down the stairs causing Sarada to jump back in embarrassment from where she had been sitting which at this point was almost right next to him.

"hey mom!" She said "looks like you finally made it home" Sakura responded, "let's eat!" Boruto said as he stood up and Sakura grabbed some pre made lunch out of the fridge and served everyone before sitting down at the table. After lunch Boruto decided to head home since he was tired from that morning, "are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sarada said as Boruto stood in the doorway, "nah I've got stuff to do this afternoon" he said thinking about getting home and taking a nap, "okay well.. do you maybe want to train with me tomorrow morning?" Sarada said with a blush, "sure! Why not!" He said before walking out the door, "bye!" Sarada called out, "you should visit again sometime!" Sakura said as she walked up behind Sarada in the doorway, "you bet! Ya know!" Boruto said as he jumped onto the roof running home.

Well guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I don't know weather or not I'll release another chapter but we will see.


End file.
